Condensation on electronic parts and circuit boards of an electrical device may lead to failure of those parts and of the device due to corrosion or short circuits of the electrical system. In areas of high humidity, such as in an ocean-front environment, the likelihood of condensation on electronic parts and circuit boards of an electrical device is heightened due to the increased humidity. The likelihood of condensation on electronic parts and circuit boards of an electrical device is further increased when the power supply to the electrical device is turned off.
Under normal working conditions, the heat generated during operation of the electrical device precludes the formation of condensation on electronic parts and circuit boards. However, when the electrical device is not being used, there is no heat being generated to prevent the formation of condensation on electronic parts and circuit boards. Therefore, users leave their electrical devices powered to prevent condensation from forming within the electrical device.
A need exists for reducing, minimizing, or preventing condensation on electronic parts and circuit boards of electrical devices, as well as reducing, minimizing, or preventing nucleation and any other related degradations of those parts, particularly while the electrical device is not in use.
The present invention is a moisture control system for reducing, minimizing or preventing condensation, nucleation and other related degradations on electronic parts and circuit boards of electrical devices. The electrical devices that benefit from such a system include, but are not limited to, computers, computer cases, computer peripherals, VCRs and TVs.
The present invention is a device that has a heat generating source that is inserted into an electrical device to be protected from the formation of condensation. Power supplied to the heat generating source causes it to generate heat. The heat generating source includes, but is not limited to, a lamp, nichrome wire, or similar other heat source.
Power may be supplied manually to the heat generating source by turning on a switch when powering down the electrical device to be protected. When the electrical device is turned back on, power is then cut to the heat generating source by manually turning the switch off.
Alternatively, power may be automatically supplied to the heat generating source when the electrical device powers down. A sensor senses when power to the electrical device is turned off so that power to the heat generating source is then automatically turned on. The sensor also senses when power is turned back on to the electrical device so that power to the heat generating device is then automatically turned off.
These and further and other objects and features of the invention are apparent in the disclosure, which includes the above and ongoing written specification, with the claims and the drawings.